


That Thing With the Lube

by luthien82



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs buys supplies - or tries to, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing With the Lube

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while reading a First-Time PWP and when they were getting to it and Gibbs produced lube without any prior indication of why he should have it in the first place, it got me thinking. This is the result.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

Jesus Christ, he felt like a criminal, standing here like that - trying to look inconspicuous and achieving the complete opposite instead. _It was the most natural thing in the world_ , he tried to tell himself but failed miserably. He was way too old for this, he'd left his teens and pubertal insecurities behind a long time ago.

Or so he'd thought.

Standing in front of the shelf that sported all kinds of lube and condoms in various sizes and colors, with nubs and extra lube and – Holy Mother of Jesus – strawberry flavor brought back to him with a vengeance how out of the loop he was when it came to modern day sex and precautions.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to remind himself why he was standing here in the first place, acting like a pimply 16 year old boy instead of the 48 year old man that he actually was.

A small smile tugged at his lips when he remembered Tony. It had come as a surprise to him how much he wanted the young man. He didn't even know that he desired Tony until they'd somehow ended up kissing each other when he'd been over at Tony's after an especially vicious case. Okay, so they'd both had a bit too much to drink at the time - and as much as Tony liked to brag, ten shots of Tequila didn't go over well with him at all – and their lips meeting had been more of an accident than real intention, but after the first shock they'd gotten pretty enthusiastic about the kissing part.

Gibbs' memory of that incident was hazy at best but he could still recall that he'd pushed Tony down into the couch at one point, slid between his thighs and rubbed his dick against Tony's hip while Tony's hard-on slid against Gibbs' thigh. The kissing never really stopped, going from sloppy to heated and dirty to slow and languid, bringing teeth and tongue into the mix on occasion. Granted, tongue got more often involved than not because _Jesus_ could Tony do wonders with his!

The embarrassing part of the evening hadn't so much been the accidental kissing, but the fact that they both kind of fell asleep in the middle of it. When Gibbs awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and slightly drooling against Tony's neck, he'd gotten his clothing in order as fast as possible and left Tony's place. Awkward didn't even _begin_ to cover how he felt.

He'd seriously thought that their working relationship wouldn't be the same after that and on his part that was even true, but Tony acted like he always did, being his usual charming frat-boy self. Gibbs never admitted it but that hurt. A week after “it” happened, he'd had enough of Tony's behavior, dragged him into his favorite meeting room – and he was amazed every time that none of the technicians ever really questioned why that particular elevator seemed to be stuck quite regularly without anyone reporting the incidents – and told Tony point blank that he could stuff his “another woman every night” routine because it had gotten kind of old and really, Gibbs didn't believe any of it anymore anyway after what had happened the other night.

Tony's eyes widening in shock and his exclamation of, “Oh my god that was _real?_ ” kind of threw him a bit. The fact that he'd _blushed_ at Tony's words threw him even more. That was the first time he'd asked himself when he'd devolved into a 14 year old girl.

Things got kind of out of hand after that. When Tony had realized that he hadn't dreamed the whole thing up, he'd given Gibbs A Look. The shock had given way to smugness and was then replaced by a hint of uncertainty. Something in Gibbs' chest melted at that and he'd crowded Tony against the elevator wall and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Thank god his cell phone rang when it did because Gibbs wasn't sure if he would've been able to stop the kissing and groping. As it was, they'd had a breakthrough in their current case and for the next 38 hours they had no time to think about anything except their work.

Naturally, it didn't stay that way. They'd wrapped up the case and Gibbs had gone home with the sole intention of falling into bed and sleep for the next eight hours but as it was, Tony foiled that plan. Gibbs had barely fallen into bed after a quick shower when his cell phone went off on his bedside table. He'd grabbed it, looked at the caller ID and hesitated for a second before he answered the call.

What had followed was a by now way too vivid memory of filthy words, silent pleas and whispered promises that left Gibbs hard and aching until he couldn't help it anymore and touched himself, sliding his hand up and down his dick while he listened to Tony doing the same at the other end of the line, breathing heavily and promising Gibbs anything if he would just fuck him right now or any time in the coming days.

Gibbs had never come that hard in his entire life.

Which brought him to where he was now, in front of a shelf with various supplies and the thought in mind that he actually had to go and grab some of it at one point in the foreseeable future. After their conversation – Jesus, he'd had _phone sex_ for crying out loud, he should very well be mature enough to call it that – he'd promised to make Tony's wish come true. Even he wasn't naïve enough to believe that he wouldn't need certain supplies for that to happen.

Gibbs took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, looking at the shelf. He knew that at least two people were giving him strange looks already but he pushed that knowledge aside, took another breath and finally grabbed a package of Trojan condoms. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed a tube of lube as well – and how he'd managed to grab a water based one, he wouldn't be able to tell later on – and then quickly left the aisle.

He wasn't ashamed to buy condoms, per se. It was just that he wasn't comfortable with the thought of people speculating about him and what exactly it was he was doing with his purchases. Well, no sense in dwelling on it. They would speculate no matter what, best to get it over with as quick as possible.

He squared his shoulders yet again and selected a checkout with a pimply teenager. He refused to blush when the boy took one look at the two packages and then raised his eyes to Gibbs', a hint of amusement clear on his face. Gibbs stared him down with his best Gunnery Sergeant glare and the boy almost _crawled_ under his seat. He rang Gibbs' purchases up as quickly as possible without saying a word. A minute later Gibbs left the store and released a breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding.

He looked down at his hand and the normal looking drugstore bag dangling from it. He felt his pulse calm down and shook his head at himself. As much as he was looking forward to the weekend with Tony – and granted, they could be thankful if they'd be able to walk come Monday morning if he believed even half of Tony's promises - one thing was for certain: if Tony ever wanted to have sex again after they were out of supplies, he'd have to buy them himself.

Gibbs was way too old for this amount of stress.


End file.
